The Adventures of Colby and Elizabeth
by FiveRises
Summary: This is the story of a young man in the future, who purchases a Multiverse machine. His first stop; to a place where Elizabeth from bioshock is a real person. These two characters explore the Multiverse together, with love, sex, and war set for their primary destinations.


INTRODUCTION

The Multiverse Device

_A Bioshock Fanfic... kind of_

I still remember the first day I got mine. I was so excited. I worked overtime, every day for a month, until I could afford it... the multiverse device. The year was probably 2235, so the things were still a pretty big deal. I was a nerdy Kid, who absolutely loved games form the 21st century. While all my friends were playing on their holographic simulators, I was jackassing around with an Xbox 360 that I rebuilt after finding an old one in my relatives stuff. It had a ton of neat games in it, but my favorite, was Bioshock. I didn't particularly care for much more than Elizabeth. She felt real to me, like an actual friend. It probably helped that I converted her data to it's own AI and carried it with me throughout the day. I knew she wasn't real, but it just felt like she was. She was more than a friend, and I loved the sound of her voice. You weren't allowed to carry an AI device in school, and you had to turn them in upon entering the building. She would always whisper "See you soon?" before I reached the door, and I would always say back, "Very soon."

It wasn't hard to make your own AI, and most kids did. Only they would get the voice of some Porn Star to whisper stuff into their ear throughout the day. Talk about Pathetic.

When the Multiverse devise came out, I instantly told Elizabeth about it. We talked for hours about how cool it would be to see her face and travel the multiverses together, but somehow I knew she didn't care. That was the worst part; knowing she didn't really exist. She was just a computer, and I had just found out how to change that.

So I worked my ass off, making as much money as possible, and then some. It was the hardest month of my life, but shit was it worth it. When I finally got mine, I was 18 years old, and living in my own place. I wasn't quite sure how it worked when I took it out of the box, but I learned quickly. There was a space where you could practically create your own universe. You type in specific details, and the devise would find that multiverse. After all... there is an infinite amount of them.

When I told the machine what I wanted, I put on the electronic headband and laid down on my bed. Slowly, the headband began to vibrate, and I passed out almost instantly.

When I woke up, I was in my room, only the sun had gone down. It was dark and the headband was no longer on my head. I tried to sit up, but a throbbing headache kept me laying down as I reached up and placed my hand on my forehead. As I squinted out my bedside window, my door suddenly creaked open.

There she was... more stunning and beautiful than I could have ever imagined. She just stared for a moment at me, before saying, "Well it's about time you woke up."

I was speechless. The Woman I had longed to be with, since I was a child, was standing in my doorway, with a cigarette in her hand, burning slowly in the darkness.

In her other hand was a glass of water. She crossed over the room to my bedside and handed it to me, The instructions for the Multiverse say to drink fluids regularly upon initial use."

She stated as I took the water and sipped it, trying to not break eye-contact with her. I was so nervous., and for two very good reasons. The first being; I was freaking out in the middle of what had to be a dream. The Second; this wasn't just any old Elizabeth... this was Burial at Sea Elizabeth. The most sexy and intimidating female character I had ever seen, and I was scared shitless about screwing it up for myself. Even though, in this multiverse, the data transferred from the AI I spent years with loved me, I was still nervous.

"Relax, Colby." She said as a small smile spread across her face. "We have a lot of exploring to do."

I tried hard not to embarrass myself in front of my oldest friend, as I got out of bed. I instantly reached a hand over my crotch, attempting to cover up my keen interest in her.

That's when she got that look, the one where she seems to be thinking hard about something, and it looks like she's plotting something devious. She looked down at my hand as she put her Cigarette to her lips and said, with smoke rolling out of her mouth, "We'll get to that part later." and she winked at me.

My heart skipped a few beats as I attempted to register what she had just said. She noticed my instant-nervousness and she laughed, standing up and walking over to me. I watched her, holding my breath as she did.

She leaned over and looked me directly in the eyes as she put her hand on my stomach, and slid it down to the seem of my pants. I looked down at her hand as it continued to slide down, and as it slipped into my pants and into my underwear. She lightly grabbed my already-throbbing member, and squeezed it lightly.

I rolled my head back, leaving my neck exposed, and she leaned in, licking my adams apple playfully, before full-on kissing my neck, then sucking on it gently. I sat back down on my bed, and she returned to her standing position, pulling her hand back with her.

I looked at her for a few seconds, hoping I didn't do anything wrong, and she laughed. "Like I said, we'll get to it, but for now, we have a few multiverses to check out."

_Hey, thanks so much for reading! If you want to see more of these, leave a comment and tell me what Universe you want Elizabeth and Colby to travel too. More comments means more chapters! See you soon!_


End file.
